KR2008 Side Story Camaro KITT vs KI3T
by SaiyaGirl1
Summary: What if Kat and Mike Traceur were to meet? What would their cars say to each other? It's utter madness! Or just comedy. This side story does not take place anywhere in my Alternate Storyline and I made it just for fun. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Knight Rider 2008 Alternate Storyline – Side Story – KI3T Vs. Camaro!KITT**

Author's Note: Just a side story I put together, a what if. This what if describes what would happen if my KITT met KI3T from the new show. Also what would happen if their Driver's met as well, because we can't have the cars without the Drivers.

This is meant only to be funny, and does not take place during my Storyline. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1 – Meeting**

Kat sped down the desert highway. She was pushing a hundred and twenty. There wasn't another car for miles. K.I.T.T was keeping tabs on police radar as well. Not like any cop alive could catch him.

"Kat, something is coming up behind us quite fast." K.I.T.T reported.

Kat looked up at her rear view mirror, a cloud of dust was slowly advancing on them. "Is it a cop?" She asked in disbelief.

"I don't believe so." K.I.T.T replied.

"Then, what is it? Run a scan."

A screen flared to life on the windshield. It showed a diagram of a car on it. "It appears to be a modified Mustang GT500KR."

"Modified is right." Kat said, her eyebrows shooting up. "What did they do to the poor thing?"

The car caught up to them a few seconds later, it's headlights flashing. "Why is he flashing at me?" Kat asked.

"I believe the driver is challenging you to a race." K.I.T.T said. "Flashing headlights is the standard procedure."

"Pfft." Kat rolled her eyes. "I'm not racing some buffoon in a tweaked Mustang. Thankfully, I was born with ovaries."

"The driver is being quite persistent." K.I.T.T said as the Mustang edged close to their right side. The lights flashed again.

"KITT, let's lose this guy, he's bothering me." Kat said. She stepped on the gas. The speedometer crept up to one thirty.

"The Mustang is staying with us." K.I.T.T reported. "If we change to Pursuit Mode, we can easily outdistance it."

Kat shook her head. "I'm not exposing you to some yahoo looking for kicks."

"There is an obstruction ahead." K.I.T.T said suddenly. His windshield zoomed in on a semi truck about one hundred yards ahead. It was going at a much slower speed than they were. They quickly caught up to it.

Kat swerved into the other lane, K.I.T.T correcting her steering so they stayed on the road. Kat looked around for the Mustang, which hadn't bothered swerving. "He's going to hit the truck!"

The Mustang shot into the air, soaring over the semi and landing in front of it, not losing it's speed.

Kat blinked in surprise. "Did that car just _Turbo Boost_?" She asked incredulously.

"I am quite certain that was a Turbo Boost." K.I.T.T replied.

"Okay, I am ending this." Kat said determinedly. The Mustang was ahead of her and inching further away. "Grappling Hook."

"The Mustang has a kick plate protecting it's underside that is not unlike mine." K.I.T.T said. "It'll be difficult for the Grappling Hook to latch on."

"Just aim for the rear bumper and hope for the best." Kat said.

K.I.T.T fired his Grappling Hook at the car ahead of them. It hooked under the rear bumper on the first attempt. Kat immediately hit the breaks. The cable went taut. The Mustang slowed some, but was dragging them forward. Kat hit reverse. The two cars struggled, tires squealing, till they were at a standstill.

Finally, the Mustang stopped. Kat hit the breaks. The cable went slack and KITT winched in his Grappling Hook slowly. The door of the Mustang opened by swinging upwards. The Driver stepped out. Kat opened her own door, stepping out onto the highway.

The sun beat down from directly overhead, heating up already hot tempers. The driver of the Mustang stalked over to her. "A woman? Oh, I should have known!" He cried, throwing his hands in the air. "I knew the driver of this tin can had to be insane to pull a stunt like that."

"_I'm_ pulling stunts?" Kat asked incredulously, pointing at her chest. "What was that deal back there with the semi? Do you _want_ to get someone killed?"

"Hey, I had that perfectly under control." The man countered.

The semi passed them just then. The driver flipped off the Mustang driver. "Totally under control." Kat said sarcastically.

"Kat, I'm detecting very strange readings from the Mustang." K.I.T.T said in her ear, but she ignored him, continuing to argue with the driver of the Mustang.

The Mustang', K.I.3.T's, sensors were going off scale. "Michael, that Camaro is not an ordinary vehicle." He told Mike through the Earwig. Mike ignored him.

The two Drivers continued to argue. Soon they were both gesturing wildly, their voices raised. Their cars both tried several times to get their attentions without success.

"Kat!" K.I.T.T said aloud sharply.

"Michael." K.I.3.T said aloud.

"What?" Mike and Kat turned to their cars and asked at the same time, both very agitated. They paused, then turned back to each other. They each pointed to the other's car. "You're car can talk, too?" They both said at once.

Mike held up his hands, trying to control the situation. "Wait, wait, _wait_. What's going on here?" He demanded.

Kat crossed her arms over her chest. "I would love to know the answer to that question myself."

Mike gave her an appraising look. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"We're talking about the _cars_, right?" Kat asked, arching a brow.

Mike shrugged. "Whatever, I'm easy."

Kat shot K.I.T.T a somewhat desperate look. "What have we gotten into?" She muttered.

********

Both cars stood outside of a gas station about ten miles from where they stopped. The Mustang was looking more like a Mustang now. And it apparently ran on gas, because Mike was giving it a refill. K.I.T.T stood behind it, away from the other pumps so as not to block access to them.

Kat stepped out of the mini mart carrying two sodas in covered cups with straws. She handed Mike one. He took it and drank deeply from the straw. Then he made a face. "Ugh, diet." He held it back out to her.

"Sorry, that one's mine." Kat said as they switched. She leaned on K.I.T.T's hood. "Okay, so why would Knight Industries make two supercars?" She asked before taking a sip from her drink.

"How the hell should I know?" Mike asked. He finished gassing his car up and leaned against the rear bumper. "How did you guys make out with the SSC shutting down?"

"SSC?" Kat said, arching a brow. "I work for FLAG."

Mike frowned. "Something very strange is going on here..."

"No kidding."

Meanwhile, a screen flared up on K.I.3.T's windshield. It was a red equalizer display. "My apologies for the intrusion." K.I.T.T said. "I've just never met an AI that wasn't bent on destroying me before."

"There is no intrusion." K.I.3.T replied. "If I did not wish to speak with you, you would not be able to contact me."

"If you say so." K.I.T.T said amiably. "So, who created you?"

"I was created by my father, Dr. Charles Graiman." K.I.3.T replied.

"Charles created me, too." K.I.T.T said. "He never mentioned you."

"Dr. Graiman never mentioned you, either. Nor are you in any of my files."

"Are we brothers?" K.I.T.T asked.

"I don't believe so. Perhaps different Charles Graimans created each of us."

"That's highly unlikely." K.I.T.T said. "But, I suppose it's possible that your Charles is an imposter of mine."

"Your Dr. Graiman is more likely the imposter." K.I.3.T said.

"Do you always call him Dr. Graiman?" K.I.T.T asked. "Doesn't he let you call him Charles?"

"It hasn't occurred to me to call him anything else. And I cannot ask to call him by a more familiar name, as he has passed on."

"Your Charles is dead?" K.I.T.T asked.

"Yours is not?"

"No, he's alive and well, if a little overworked."

"Then, you are lucky."

K.I.T.T was silent for a long moment. "You should be careful. There is a mad AI running around, called KARR. He hacked into my CPU Core and tried to erase me. He might come after you, too, if he thinks that you're me."

"The KARR that I battled with was an eighteen foot robot bent on destroying me and taking my Driver into himself so they could become 'one'." K.I.3.T replied.

"Tough break." K.I.T.T said.

"Okay, I'm out of here." Kat said, she walked around to her driver's side door.

"What, that's it?" Mike asked, holding his arms out at his sides. "You're just cutting out?"

"Yep." Kat said, opening her door. "This is all too weird for me, and I already have enough problems to sort through."

"I feel like I know you, like from before this. Will we run into each other again?" He asked.

"Probably." Kat said. "You look like the type who can't seem to stay out of trouble."

Mike grimaced. "I hear that."

The two Drivers headed back into their cars and drove off in different directions. What fates brought them together in the first place? And will they meet again?


	2. Chapter 2

**Knight Rider 2008 Alternate Storyline – Side Story – KI3T Vs. Camaro!KITT**

**Chapter 2 - Mission**

Author's Note: I did a part two! I just couldn't help myself. ^_^ This is just supposed to be a short little stupid story. Like a pianist performing Chopsticks before launching into Beethoven. It's not going to be anything big, and I'm probably going to stick to the two universes. I don't think KI2T will be showing up, though he'll prolly be mentioned. I am just poking fun at my fic and the new show a little. It's all in good fun.

"Kat, we've arrived." K.I.T.T informed her as he drove through an open gate. They were at what appeared to be a military compound. There were several low buildings and green tents.

"We definitely know the missing people ended up here?" Kat asked.

"All evidence points that way. Three of the five missing people were seen in this area, and all five were talking about new jobs before they disappeared."

Kat drove among the buildings and tents slowly. "Looks pretty quiet. Should it be this quiet?"

"I think I've just discovered the cause." K.I.T.T remarked as they pulled up next to a familiar black Mustang.

"...great." Kat said. She braked and stepped out of the car. She walked over to K.I.3.T. She placed her hand on the top and peered through the Driver's window. The car was empty.

The orb on the dash came to life. "Would you mind not touching me?" The Mustang said.

"Where's your Driver at?" Kat asked. In the distance, there was the sound of gunfire. Kat sighed. "Never mind." She took her hand off of the car top and walked back over to K.I.T.T. "Looks like I'm playing backup." She opened the passenger's door and popped open the glove compartment. She pulled out her 9mm and a clip of plastic bullets. She put on her watch and hardened her shirt by pressing a spot on the collar.

She loaded the clip into the 9mm. "Your partner better not shoot any of the missing townsfolk." She told K.I.3.T. "Or else I'll shoot him,"

"We are not here for missing townspeople." K.I.3.T replied.

Kat frowned. "Then why are you here?" She asked.

"We are tracing the origins of a deadly neuro toxin that could potentially wipe out half of North America." K.I.3.T replied.

Kat rubbed the bridge of her nose between two fingers. "Nothing is ever simple with you two, is it?"

"So it seems."

"Okay, KITT, stay here and make sure our Mustang friend stays out of trouble." She said.

"I should really go with you." K.I.T.T replied. "My X-Ray scan is telling me there is quite a fight going on in there."

"Stay here for now. If I need you, I'll call you." Kat said.

"How about if it looks like you're in serious danger, I don't wait for you to call me?" K.I.T.T replied.

"I can't stop you, can I?" Kat asked.

"Nope."

"Fine then, I'm going in." Kat jogged over to the largest building, where the gunfire was coming from.

K.I.T.T opened a com link with K.I.3.T. "So we meet again..." He said.

"Indeed."

"How come you're waiting out here? Did your Driver tell you to stay put as well?" K.I.T.T asked.

"He did not."

"Then why aren't you backing him up?"

"He hasn't told me to." K.I.3.T replied.

"Aren't you concerned?" K.I.T.T asked.

"Of course. I have asked Sarah if I should intervene, but she has told me to 'stay put'."

"Is Sarah another one of your Drivers?" K.I.T.T asked.

"My only Driver is Michael."

"Then why are you listening to her?"

"She is the Leader of FLAG." K.I.3.T replied

"You have a FLAG now too?"

"So it would seem."

"My Director of FLAG doesn't order me around. Pierce tries to, but I take what he says as 'suggestions'. The only person I obey is Kat."

"The Driver does know best." K.I.3.T agreed.

"Not always." K.I.T.T said. "Sometimes I have knowledge that Kat doesn't. If I see that she's in danger, then I don't hesitate to help her."

"Wouldn't that sacrifice a Mission in certain cases?" K.I.3.T pointed out.

"I suppose it would." K.I.T.T said. "But I would rather sacrifice a Mission over sacrificing Kat."

"Perhaps you should have more faith in your Driver."

K.I.T.T paused. He didn't have a response for that.

********

Meanwhile, Kat entered the building. The door was already kicked in. It stood open on one hinge. "Subtle." She whispered to herself. She moved deeper into the building, gun at the ready.

As she walked through a few short hallways, she passed several men in military fatigues. They were lying on the ground, dead. Kat didn't look at them long.

The sound of gunfire up ahead ceased suddenly. She stepped carefully forward, looking all around. She spotted Mike first, facing away from her. He was standing in the hallway, changing the clip to his own 9mm.

Kat looked down the hall. There were two bodies slumped against the wall. "Any survivors?" She asked.

Mike jumped. He whirled around, pointing his gun at her. He lifted the barrel to the ceiling immediately. "It's you." He said, looking somehow both relieved and annoyed.

"My name's Katherine, remember?" Kat asked as she walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked her as he continued down the hallway. He kept his gun ready.

"I was here to investigate five missing persons. But looking at this, I'm wondering if they're still alive." Kat gave Mike a sour look.

"They're dead." Mike said.

"Thanks." Kat said. "I can't wait to notify their families."

"I didn't kill them." Mike said. He knelt down next to one of the bodies. "These guys did. They were used as test subjects for the neuro toxin."

"Where are they keeping it?" Kat asked.

"I don't know." Mike went through the dead man's pockets.

"Well, we can't ask him." Kat said pointedly.

"He doesn't need to talk." Mike said. He pulled a keycard out of the man's pocket. He turned it over in his hand. "Let's see what this goes to." He looked up at her.

********

A few minutes later...

Kat stood in a large space. Part of it was taken up by a lab, the ether part was much larger and empty. There were drains set into the floor. It was probably used for testing. She was looking down at Mike's unconscious body. She sighed heavily. "KITT, I need some backup."

A section of wall across from her caved in as K.I.T.T drive through it. K.I.3.T was right behind him. They both braked on either side of her. "Have you touched him?" K.I.T.T asked anxiously.

"No, I made sure not to." Kat answered. The neuro toxin was highly concentrated. It could be absorbed easily into the skin.

"I estimate four hours and twenty-seven minutes until his heart fails." K.I.3.T said.

"That's pretty precise for an estimate." K.I.T.T remarked. "My own estimations don't give him that long."

"Sarah is over five hours away. I will not be able to get Michael back to her before he dies." K.I.3.T said.

Kat sighed again. "FLAG is only an hour away, looks like he's coming with us." She held up a covered vial. "Who wants to analyze the toxin so we can send the data to Dustin? He can come up with some way to keep Mike alive while we travel."

"You'd have to pour it directly on my hood." K.I.T.T told her. "So, I guess I'm out."

"Press the vial against my hood. Unopened." K.I.3.T said.

"You can scan a chemical through glass?" Kat asked as she walked over to K.I.3.T. "That's pretty useful." She pressed the vial against his hood.

"I suppose in a _handful_ of situations that can come in handy." K.I.T.T said stiffly.

Kat looked over at him. "Are you getting jealous?" She asked as K.I.3.T scanned the vial.

"_Me_? Jealous of that brick on wheels?" K.I.T.T asked indignantly. "Of course not."

Kat gave him a sidelong glance. "I see..."

"Scanning complete." K.I.3.T announced. "I've broken the data down and analyzed the toxin's components."

"Good, send the info to KITT. He can send it to Dustin, our Medic." Kat walked over to K.I.T.T's trunk. She popped the lid and pulled out a large, clear tarp.

"You wish to take Michael to your FLAG base, that is correct?" K.I.3.T asked.

"Yeah, you can take him to yours if you like. But if you want him alive, then he'll have to come with us." Kat covered Mike with the tarp, then rolled him up in it, making sure to leave his face uncovered. She then hefted him up and walked over to K.I.T.T.

K.I.3.T opened his door. "I'll take him." He said firmly.

"Fine by me." Kat said. She carried Mike over to K.I.3.T. "Tell your Driver to eat better and get more exercise." She said after she had laid Mike in the front seat. "He weighs a ton. He's lucky I know how to carry heavy weights."

"I remind him regularly of his bad eating habits." K.I.3.T replied.

"Try reminding him a bit more forcefully." Kat said. "I'm not hauling his butt out of another situation again." She walked over to K.I.T.T. He had his door open, waiting for her. "Let's hurry, or you'll have to turn into a hearse."


	3. Chapter 3

**Knight Rider 2008 Alternate Storyline – Side Story – KI3T Vs. Camaro!KITT**

Author's Note: Chapter three! This story is really getting a mind of it's own, isn't it? It's a cute little diversion from our main storyline. And it gives me a chance to take a break and think through Episode 11 before I put it up. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 - FLAG**

F.L.A.G Underground Facility

"Okay, Katherine is heading back." Pierce said. "She and KITT will reach the Tunnel momentarily. She says that she's bringing a 'friend' in who needs medical attention, so get Dustin on standby."

"Dustin's already on standby." Ian said. "He said KITT communicated with him about an hour ago."

Pierce brought up the Tunnel cams on the big screen. "They should be here any-" Two black blurs flashed across the cameras one by one. Surprise ran through the Mian Lab.

"Okay, is it just me, or did two KITTs just enter the tunnel?" Ian asked.

"We're about to find out..." Pierce said as the large circle in the center of the room lowered into the floor.

When it came back up, two glossy black cars with red scan bars were sitting side by side on it. They looked completely different otherwise.

Kat opened her door and ran around to K.I.3.T's passenger door. The door opened automatically for her. Dustin and Eric hurried over with a stretcher. She loaded Mike, still covered in the plastic, up onto the stretcher. Then he was wheeled quickly away.

"Katherine..." Pierce called to her. "What is that?" He pointed at the Mustang.

Kat looked at him a little guiltily. Before she could answer, Ian walked over to K.I.3.T. "I think a better question to ask is: Who are you?"

I am the Knight Industries Three Thousand." K.I.3.T replied. "The most highly advanced AI powered Supercar in the world today."

"_Someone_ is looking for a fight..." K.I.T.T remarked irritably.

"I believe the correct reply in this situation would be: Bring it on." K.I.3.T replied.

"Hey, whoa." Kat held her hands out to both cars. "No fighting, all right?" She turned to K.I.3.T. "You're not exactly on your home turf here." She told him. "Try to be nice while we fix up your Driver. Speaking of whom, I'm going to go check up on him." She walked over to the Med Room.

"So, there are two KITTs?" Ian asked. "Sweet!"

Pierce picked up his phone and pressed a button on it. "Charles, I think you better get down here." He said, then hung up. He looked over at Carmen. "Did you have something to do with this?" He asked her, indicating K.I.3.T.

Carmen held up her hands. "Hey, I only built one KITT." She gave K.I.3.T an appraising look. "Yeah, the Mustang's got history, but where's the flash?" Her expression turned to one of interest. "Though I wouldn't mind seeing what's under the hood..."

"Down, Carmen." Pierce told her. "You'll scare him off." He walked over to K.I.3.T. "So, who built you?" He asked.

"Dr. Charles Graiman." K.I.3.T replied.

Pierce's eyebrows shot up. "What? By himself?" He asked.

"He was assisted by a team of highly trained computer and nanotech engineers."

"What were their names?" Pierce asked.

"Their names are not in my files." K.I.3.T replied. Pierce glanced at Carmen, she looked just as surprised as he did.

"I don't think our Charles is the same as his Dr. Graiman." K.I.T.T said.

"Really? Can you show us a picture of your Dr. Graiman?" Pierce asked K.I.3.T.

A hologram appeared over K.I.3.T's hood. It showed an elderly man's face. Underneath letters formed his name: Dr. Charles Graiman.

"That's definitely not our Charles." Carmen said. "His hair's not that perfect."

"They do look a _little_ similar, but definitely not the same person." Pierce agreed. "Perhaps they're brothers?" He offered.

"I have my own theories." K.I.T.T said.

"Oh, really? Let's here them." Pierce said.

"I am thinking that these two came from an alternate dimension OR the Mustang is my evil twin." K.I.T.T said.

Pierce buried his face in his palm. "You've been spending too much time with Ian." He muttered.

"How are you so sure that _I'm_ the evil twin?" K.I.3.T asked.

"Well, those two neon bars over your grill look like an evil mustache." K.I.T.T said, his voice a little taunting.

"That is my cylon eye, not a mustache. And it's a bit more high tech than that outdated LED light on _your_ hood." K.I.3.T countered

"Hey, my scan bar has _class_."

Pierce held up his hands. "Katherine said no fighting, remember?"

"But he's asking for it, Pierce. Can't I just shoot him a little?" K.I.T.T begged.

"Katherine said no." Pierce told him sternly.

The light on K.I.T.T's hood flowed back and forth irritably, but he stayed quiet.

It was then that David and Charles appeared at the metal railing above them. "Who authorized an unknown, and possibly dangerous vehicle to enter the facility?" David asked, frowning darkly. He didn't yell, but there was an edge to his voice that cut to the bone.

Everyone in the Main Lab looked guilty. "Uh..." Pierce began.

"I did." Kat said. She walked quickly out of the Med Room.

"I should have known." David said. He headed down the stairs.

"The Mustang's driver was poisoned." Kat told him. "We had to get him back to Dustin."

He walked over to Kat, putting his face right in hers. "I don't care if he was _dying_." He said. "You do not endanger yourself or _any_ of my employees like this _again_. Do you understand?"

Kat took half a step back and nodded, almost meekly. She had never seen David this angry before. "The Mustang isn't a threat." She told him. "Knight Industries built it."

David turned to the Mustang sitting on K.I.T.T's circle. "It says it's the Knight Industries Three Thousand, and that it was built by Charles Graiman." Pierce told him as David walked over.

Charles headed down the stairs quickly. "What in the world...?" He asked. "Who are you?" He demanded of K.I.3.T.

"Who are you?" K.I.3.T asked in return.

"I'm Charles Graiman." Charles said, taken aback.

"You are not Charles Graiman." K.I.3.T told him.

Charles pulled out his wallet and checked his driver's license. Then he snapped it closed and re-pocketed it. "Just checking." He said. "I'm still Charles Graiman,"

"My 'Alternate Dimension' theory is sounding more plausible by the second." K.I.T.T said.

"No, it's not." Pierce reprimanded him. "Though maybe it's not you who has the evil twin." He looked over at Charles.

"Something strange is certainly going on here." Charles said. He looked over at David. "I propose that we keep this Mustang and his Driver here for observation."

David had his arms crossed over his chest. "Agreed." He looked over at Pierce. "If the Mustang causes any trouble whatsoever, have Three Thousand incapacitate it."

"Gladly." K.I.T.T said.

"Now, let's have a look at the Driver." David said.

"He's still unconscious." Kat told him. "You won't get much. Dustin is still working on an antidote. He's managed to pump him full of stabilizers, but at this point he's barely hanging on."

K.I.3.T spoke then. "I've sent the neuro-toxin's data to Sarah. She has crafted an antidote from my data. I've also sent her the coordinates for this location. She should be here soon."

"Who is Sarah?" David asked Kat.

"Their FLAG's Leader." Kat explained.

David's eyebrows shot up. "They have a FLAG as well?" He turned to K.I.3.T. "How many members are currently in your FLAG?" He asked.

"Four, including myself."

David thought for a moment. "If this Sarah is smart, she won't come alone. When they get here have Security let them in, but they must be kept under constant surveillance." He looked around at everyone. "I'll be in my office, inform me when they arrive."

Pierce's phone rang just then. He picked it up. He listened for a moment, then looked over at David. "They're here."

"What, already?" Kat asked.

"Apparently they took a jet." Pierce said. "It's parked on the airstrip now. They must have a pretty good budget for only three people. Head of Security is escorting them down now."

David headed up the metal staircase. He reached the stairs leading up to the Residential area just as a man and two women were heading down.

David immediately picked out the Leader. The woman in the front with the determined look in her eyes had to be Sarah.

Sarah stopped in front of David. "I wish to speak with the Boss around here." She said firmly.

"I am the Director of FLAG." David told her coolly.

They sized each other up. "As this is your turf, I request permission to save my Operative's life." She said stiffly. "We have the antidote to the neuro-toxin he was poisoned with." The shorter, dark-haired woman next to her held up a small, metal case. The tall man in the back just stood there, trying to look tough. He was failing miserably.

David gave Sarah a long, calculating look. "You have my permission. I am warning you now though, that you will be watched at all times, and you are not permitted to leave unless you have my permission." He said.

"Fine." Sarah said shortly. "Where is he?"

David stepped to the side, gesturing for the three people to pass. "Katherine, take Sarah and her associates to the Medical Lab." He told Kat.

Kat nodded. "It's this way." She said as the trio made their way down the steps.

********

Mike opened his eyes and groaned loudly. "Oh, my head is pounding..." He said as he sat up. "What _happened_ last night? I don't remember a thing."

"You've only been out for five hours." Kat told him. "It's not even night yet."

Mike looked over at her. His vision went from blurred slowly back to normal. "I remember you." He said.

"Yeah, I saved your life." Kat said. "Why did you have to go messing with those beakers anyway?" She asked.

Memory returned to him. "I was looking for the neuro-toxin."

"Well, you found it."

He smiled at her. "So, you saved my life?" He asked.

"Well, I helped. Sarah was the one who came up with the antidote." Kat said, pointing behind her.

Mike looked behind Kat. Sarah stood there, her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at him. "Oh, hey Sarah. I didn't see you there..." A stab of pain went through his skull and he winced.

Sarah sighed heavily. "I'm just glad you're alive. Billy and Zoe and waiting outside. Let's get you out there so KITT can have a look at you."

Kat moved to help Mike to his feet, but Sarah pushed past her roughly. Kat backed off quickly when Sarah glanced at her. It wasn't a kind look.

Sarah helped Mike into the Main Lab. Mike looked around, feeling a little dazed. His eyes traveled up to the giant screen dominating one wall, then to the circular metal walkway surrounding the Main Lab and the two curved staircases leading down to the Main Lab itself. He took in Carmen's workstation and Pierce's desks opposite a raised circular platform on which both K.I. sat. "Where are we?" He asked softly.

"This is FLAG." Kat said simply as she trailed along behind them.

Author's Note: Make sure you check out the FLAG Database site! I am updating it often. You can find it at:

flagdatabase. weebly. com

Just remove the spaces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Knight Rider 2008 Alternate Storyline – Side Story – KI3T Vs. Camaro!KITT**

Author's Note: Ah, another installment in escapism...

**Chapter 4 – The Teams**

Sarah led Mike over to K.I.3.T and sat him down on the hood. K.I.3.T began scanning him for any trace of the neuro-toxin. Kat frowned. It was understandable that they wouldn't trust her and her F.L.A.G implicitly, but the distrust still stung.

David walked over to Mike and Sarah. "What's your name?" His dark eyes were filled with suspicion.

"Michael Knight." Mike said, unfazed by David's dislike.

Charles looked at Mike sharply. "Did you just say Michael Knight?" He asked, walking over. He gave Mike a once over. "You're far too young..."

Mike frowned. "You're thinking of my dad. He was Michael Knight before me."

"I had no idea Michael had a son..." Charles said. He began pacing slowly. "It's certainly possible." He mused to himself. "Knowing the man's reputation..."

"What? Was my dad popular or something?" Mike asked.

Charles raised both eyebrows. "Something like that." He went back to his musing,

Sarah looked over at Kat. "What about you? What's your name?" Her expression was chilly.

"Katherine Knight." Kat answered.

"Is Michael Knight your dad too?" She asked.

Kat's eyebrows shot up. "My father was an accountant."

"So... we're not related, then?" Mike asked. There was a hint of interest in his eyes as he looked her over. Sarah frowned at him.

"Better not take any chances." Kat said, retreating backwards.

Mike glanced at Sarah. "I didn't mean..." He began.

Off to the side, Billy and Zoe stood side by side, apart from the rest of the group. "Ten bucks says Sarah punches her in the face." Zoe whispered to Billy.

"I think that that other KITT's Driver will lose it first, and she'll probably punch Mike." He looked down at Zoe. "So, you're on."

Ian walked over behind them. "Hey." He said quietly. "I wouldn't be whispering amongst yourselves with David around." They both half-turned to look at him. "It might look a little suspicious. Just a warning. Oh, and I got ten on Kat to wipe the floor with your buddy Mike over there." He grinned. "Gotta have some home Team support."

Billy and Ian sized each other up. Billy was the taller one by a fair bit. There was something that they recognized in each other. A similarity that went deep to the bone. Zoe rolled her eyes and sighed. "Great, another gamer."

"I have a level 50 Burg." Ian said, as if Billy was supposed to be highly impressed.

"Level 50?" Billy rolled his eyes. "My Pally hit 70 ages ago."

Ian looked confused. "70? Pally? Wait, do you mean Paladin?" He looked horrified. "Ew, man, you play Warcrack?"

Now it was Billy's turn to look confused. "Of course, what do you play? What's a Burg?"

"A Burglar." Ian said.

"Burglar?" Billy thought for a moment, then it dawned on him. "Aw, dude, you're a LOTRO geek? Warcraft has a much huger fan base. LOTRO just copied our interface."

"Hey, LOTRO is old school." Ian said defensively. "Tolkien inspired D&D, without which we wouldn't have MMOs at all." Ian jerked a thumb over at K.I.T.T. "KITT here is a level 59 Mini."

"Correction Ian, my Minstrel hit level 60 last night." K.I.T.T called over to him.

Ian turned to K.I.T.T. "No way, now I know you're hacking."

Billy grabbed Ian by the shoulder. "Wait, your KITT _games_?"

Ian looked back at Billy. "Duh, why wouldn't he? He's got an Internet connection better than mine and his graphics card is 'experimental'." He grinned. "We _have_ to test it out as thoroughly as possible." He shrugged Billy's hand off of his shoulder. "Besides, KITT's good with a Healer Class. He doesn't slack off."

Billy turned to K.I.3.T. "That's it, we're rolling you a Shaman as soon as we get back." He declared.

Kat looked over at Mike. "Do you understand what they're saying?" She asked him.

"Not... a... word..." Mike said slowly.

K.I.3.T finished scanning him. "The neuro-toxin has been neutralized." He announced. "But, Michael will need rest for several days before he is fully recovered."

Mike stood up and stretched his shoulders. "Nah. I'm fine, KITT." He said confidently.

"Mike, you should listen to KITT and get some rest." Sarah admonished him. She turned to David. "I'm assuming that there will be some place set aside for us to rest if you plan on keeping us here?"

"We have a couple of rooms open." David said. His eyes narrowed. "There is the holding cell as well, if anyone steps out of line."

"I don't need to rest." Mike insisted.

"Seriously, you look like you're going to fall over." Kat told him frankly.

He scowled. He walked right up to her, giving her a narrow look. "I'm _fine_." He stressed the word. "And I can prove it."

Kat didn't like his attitude. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh yeah? How?"

********

"Are you sure about this?" Kat asked dubiously.

"Yes." Mike answered firmly.

They stood facing each other across the blue mat. They were in the gym.

F.L.A.G's gym was huge and came fully equipped. Living underground gave few opportunities for a morning jog, and it was required that all employees be able to pass a basic physical exam.

"Well, I gave you fair warning." Kat shrugged.

Mike brought both hands up. He gestured for her to come at him. "Bring it."

"You asked for it." Kat took a step in and swung at Mike. He blocked her easily. She brought up her other fist to his stomach. He twisted out of the way and made a grab for her arm.

His hand closed around her upper arm. Kat turned, using his body weight to push him away.

"Sidestep to the right." K.I.T.T said in her ear. Half a second later Mike aimed a kick on her left side. Kat quickly dodged.

"KITT, I'm not cheating." She mumbled as she aimed her own kick.

"His KITT is helping him." K.I.T.T told her. "I can detect the signal to his ear piece. Now aim to the upper left."

"Dodge to the right." K.I.3.T told Mike. Mike dodged quickly. Kat's fist grazed his cheek.

"Duck." K.I.T.T told Kat as Mike aimed a counterattack. Kat dropped down. "Sweep kick." Kat swung one leg around, trying to catch Mike's legs, but he jumped back just in time.

They were perfectly match, neither one had landed a blow yet. Both K.I.T.T's instructed their Driver's more fervently.

"Hard right." K.I.3.T told Mike.

"Sidestep." K.I.T.T warned.

"Kick to the left."

"Step in, half step to the right."

"Punch to the stomach."

"Grab right wrist, then knee to the groin." K.I.T.T said triumphantly.

Kat followed through without thinking, and soon Mike was wheezing on the mat. "KITT!" Kat exclaimed. "That wasn't nice. This was just a sparring match."

"My apologies, Kat." K.I.T.T said in a tone that was not in the least apologetic. "I'll try to remember for the future." Off to the side, Billy and Zoe paid Ian.

Kat held her hand out to Mike. "Sorry about that. KITT's just trying to one up your KITT."

"I'm gonna need a minute." Mike told her. He was curled up on the mat.

Kat withdrew her hand. "Oh, sorry again."

"No." Mike said, a little hoarsely. "It's fine. Just tell your KITT that I'll remember this."

"Duly noted." K.I.T.T said in Kat's ear. He had read Mike's lips.

Sarah walked over to Zoe and Billy. Ian quickly retreated with his winnings. "I've had KITT scan around this place. It's fairly sophisticated." She couldn't help looking impressed. Then her expression turned indifferent. "Nothing like the old SSC, but not bad. They have a fair bit of money and personnel at their disposal."

"Ian said something about this KITT having two Drivers." Billy said.

Sarah frowned. "Well, how does that work?" She asked. Billy shrugged. "What else?"

"Have you _seen_ this KITT's mechanic? Ian said her name was Carmen." Billy whistled low.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Please. When did you start becoming attracted to engine grease?" She leaned in close to Sarah, who was watching Mike and Kat. "Forget the girls anyway, have you taken a good look at some of the guys around here? Especially David." She looked thoughtful. "I wonder if he's single..."

"Enrique seems like the pretty boy around here." Billy said stiffly.

"Who needs pretty boys?" Zoe asked. "Did you see that Rolex David was wearing? And I bet you anything that was an Armani suit."

"He seems to have temper issues. KITT mentioned something to me earlier, that happened before we arrived." Billy cut in quickly.

"Oh?" Zoe asked.

Billy nodded. "Yeah, apparently David got in Katherine's face about coming back with another KITT." Billy described the scene to her.

Zoe looked intrigued. "I'll bet you that he wasn't worried so much about compromising security as he was upset with Katherine bringing home a hot guy who had his own KITT." She grinned devilishly. "Having the hots for your own employee, that's just so wrong."

"Not everyone thinks the way you do." Billy told her.

"Of course they do. I'm the only one who admits it." She told him. "It's the classic story of two people who will never make each other happy because they are too stubborn to admit how they feel about each other." She said simply. She turned to Billy. "Where have we seen that before?"

Billy gave her a long look. She frowned at him. "You know..." She glanced pointedly at Sarah.

Billy blinked, startled. "Oh... yeah. I was totally thinking the same thing." He said quickly. Zoe gave him a skeptical look.

Sarah turned and frowned at the both of them. "Have you two found out anything that might be 'useful'?" She asked.

"This stuff is useful." Zoe said. "If we figure out the team dynamics, then we can see it's weak points."

"She has a point." Billy admitted.

"Let's just try to keep the gossip to a minimum." Sarah said. "We're in potential enemy territory. We need to stay focused."

"Hey, if you want to know your enemies, listen to the gossip." Zoe defended herself. "You should lighten up, Sarah. We'll be fine. We've got KITT."

"Have you noticed that they have a KITT, too?" Sarah asked her.

"Yeah, but our KITT is waaay better." Zoe said at once.

"Oh? You have it's schematics?" Sarah asked.

"No." Zoe said. "But seriously, how can it be better than our KITT? You worry too much."

Sarah frowned. Zoe was right. She was worrying. But someone had to. She was going to worry about her Team until she knew that they weren't in any danger. "We'll see." She murmured softly.

Author's Note: A digital cookie to anyone who understood Ian and Billy's conversation.

Shameless Plug Alert!: Time to hit the bunkers! It's a shameless plug! The first one I have ever done. But, I can no longer contain myself. I must advertise this achievement!

Here it comes, last chance to get away...

I've finished writing my first novel! That's right, I write professionally as well as for fun. It's not Knight Rider, but if you like my writing, then you might like this. Here is a link for the description, and where to buy a digital or print copy. Just take out the space.

/ clairenovel


End file.
